The Last Dance
by Kirabaros
Summary: It is the final hours before the plan is executed to take down Dick Roman with the special weapon. In those hours a pair of souls share one last dance and tell each other their fears.


**The Last Dance**

Angela knew that something was up the minute she felt the slight breeze of cool air go through the cabin. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Within easy reach were the two weapons that she was basically well known for and with good reason. They were in their usual places but something still wasn't right and it was something that was missing.

Sitting up, she looked around. The cabin had been given the complete rundown in terms of supernatural protection. She didn't really worry too much about that. That tidbit she had read on the tablet and written down helped with that. No, it was someone that was missing and she knew who it was. Looking to her left, she found where the sheets had been cast aside. She knew what this was about. It wasn't like it was a big secret.

Slowly she got out of bed and stood, making sure not to make the floors creak. Dean was already jumpy about the plan they were going to execute. She didn't need him shooting holes in the walls. She didn't bother putting on a robe or anything since the cold wasn't bothering her. Her long hair hung in a thick braid down her back and made a unique pattern with the permanent highlights hell gave it. She ambled slowly to the one place that was probably the quietest.

He was standing there, looking out at the night sky and at the stars through the trees. She certainly got him into that habit. Then again he understood why she did that. He didn't at first but he grew to understand just as she grew to understand him and his brother. Slowly so as not to startle him, she came up from behind and worked her arms under his and grasped him an embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. Gently she teased, "Usually I'm the one up this late and deep in thought."

Sam stood looking out at the sky. Tomorrow, or technically today they were going to execute the plan they had come up with for killing the Leviathans. They had made the weapon and he knew that she had done something to her chakram and Absolution with the leftover mixture and he sort of had an idea why.

The why was what had him out there deep in thought. He couldn't read the language she had the writing translated to but he knew someone who did. When he heard it translated, he kept silent about it to Dean. He wanted to talk to her but when Dean put Bobby's spirit to rest, it wasn't the best time. It was like losing Bobby all over again. So instead he began thinking about it and ways that what he read could be interpreted. He was no stranger to the fact that the really old stuff had the tendency to speak in metaphors and double meanings.

He knew that last bit she deliberately mistranslated once it was translated into a language she could read. As always she was trying to protect him, protect Dean and it didn't anger him but it worried him. She knew what his greatest fear was next to clowns and she did keep her promise she made long ago and tried to be careful and weigh the consequences of her actions. Some choices he knew had to be made on the spot and others were a result of impulse but the main point was that she tried; like anybody did.

She cared about everybody but herself at times. The only time she ever did something for herself was following him to the Cage and she was the one that paid the price and she still was since Cas couldn't take her crazy away. What gnawed at Sam the most was that she was going to do this for him and Dean and that was if she went for it.

It almost startled Sam the second he felt her arms snake under his and embrace him. He chuckled at her teasing statement. He took one of her hands and kissed it gently and replied, "Maybe it's my turn."

"You're upset about my mistranslation," Angela replied in a gentle matter of fact tone. "You have every right to be."

"I was but mostly I'm worried," Sam replied as he held her hand and caressed it. His thumb brushed the tattoo on the underside of her wrist. It was similar to the other on the other wrist and of course there was her shoulder and the base of her spine. "Does it really have to be that way?"

Angela paused as she rested her head on Sam's back. She could hear his breathing, the rush of the air filtering through his lungs. It wasn't like listening to his heart beat but it was soothing. She thought about the words and then replied, "You've known me for what four years… not counting the pit… you know that I always plan ahead. I don't intend to go down like that. If it happens it does."

"You said you didn't fear death."

"I fear leaving you. I know what it's like to be alone."

Sam continued to caress her hand. He could feel the subtle calluses from years of gripping weapons and using them. He knew what she meant. "Does it mean what you read on the tablet?"

Angela didn't respond right away. She could hear music playing from the kitchen entrance. She didn't remember hearing it when she found Sam out here. She turned her head to listen. "Do you hear that?"

Sam could hear it too. He didn't turn on the radio in the kitchen. It sparked every time he went near it. Angela teased him about being a jinx. Now it was playing like it was working and a song that brought back memories.

_Hold me, hold me_

_Never let me go until you've told me, told me_

_What I want to know and the just hold me, hold me_

_Make me tell you I'm in love with you_

Sam heard Angela sing the words softly. The first time he heard her sing that song was when they were planning to use the Colt against Lucifer. It was at Bobby's house and she had wandered off. It wasn't that she didn't want to join them; it was more in her mind to see them all happy and together. He followed her and found her listening to it. It was a spontaneous thing to take her by the hand and bring her in close to dance.

Smiling slightly, Sam listened to Angela sing the song softly. He started to sway slightly to the music. He said, "I hear the most beautiful voice singing."

_Thrill me, thrill me_

_Walk me down the lane where shadows will be, will be_

_Hiding lovers just the same as we'll be, we'll be_

_When you make me tell you I love you_

Angela smiled as she held onto Sam and moved with him. She hummed the words and then said out loud, "You remember what I told you why I was listening and singing this song?"

"That it reminded you of when you were in Cambodia. The couple you were leading pledged to each other even though they faced uncertain death since you were up against Khmer Rouge. They chose to face the end together."

"I thought you would think it morbid of me to find contentment in that," Angela replied as she absently tapped her fingers on Sam's chest.

Sam took the opportunity to pull on Angela's arm to face him. Once she was in front of him, he took her hand like he did the other times and began to dance. "Maybe a little at first but I know you and I understood what you meant. I wanted to do the same thing with you then but…"

_They told me be sensible with your new love_

_Don't be fooled thinking this is the last you'll find_

_But they never stood in the dark with you love_

_When you take me in your arms and drive me slowly out of my mind_

"But you did when you put the broken light back in the Cage," Angela finished using her term for Lucifer. "As well as I." She looked at Sam with a full expression. She reached up with her arms to wrap them around his neck.

Sam moved to put his hands on her waist. He gently brushed his thumbs on her sides just above her hips. He felt her body quiver slightly but he continued to do it and her body relaxed. Her hips settled into his hands. "So this is one of your personal rules."

Angela brushed the back of Sam's neck with her fingers. She felt his locks brush her fingers. She started running her fingers through it. "I always try to be prepared for the worst but I won't and haven't jumped unless it is together."

Sam nodded and replied, "Together."

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_And when you do I know that you will miss me, miss me_

_If we ever say I do so kiss me, kiss me_

_Make me tell you I'm in love with you_

Sam rested his forehead on Angela's and took in the scent of wild roses. He gently kissed her forehead and breathed gently on where the scar was hidden on her brow. He then worked his way down until he caught her lips and coaxed her mouth open.

Angela closed her eyes and received Sam's kiss on her head. It allowed her to breathe in the scent. She could smell his brand of aftershave and the mouthwash. The little things that defined the havens she sought in this crazy world. She was the same to Sam with her wild rose scent. She relished the caress of her scar and wore her down so she didn't protest when he took her lips and coaxed her lips open. "I think you may have satisfied your thoughts for now. Am I right… Mr. Winchester?" She finished the question with a kiss.

"I had a good reminder," Sam replied in between kisses. "And she has a beautiful voice."

"Flatterer."

_Kiss me, kiss me_

_When you do I know that you will miss me, miss me_

_If we ever say I do so kiss me, kiss me_

_Make me tell you I'm in love with you_

Sam grinned a bit wickedly before he swooped and picked up Angela in his arms. He knew she would only put up a mild fight and continued to grin at her wickedly when she didn't fight him. "I think there is time for one last dance."

Angela had been surprised when Sam picked her up but she didn't protest. She smiled back at Sam as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. She replied, "You're in the mood for a dance?"

"For you, always." Sam smiled as he kissed her on the mouth and carried her towards the door. He chuckled when it opened with a flick of her finger. "I love it when you do that."

"Only when it is used to smack a demon's ass," Angela replied as Sam continued towards their room. She kissed the side of his face and then his mouth.

Sam accepted the kiss and deepened it as he closed the door to the room they shared. He paused as he looked at her. Any doubts he had of what her intentions were died away. "I love you," he said and sealed it with a kiss as he lowered her to the bed.

_Never, never, never let me go_

_Never, never, never let me go_

Lying in bed, the pair held each other with Angela's head on Sam's chest and her hand over his heart and Sam with his arms wrapped around her. One of his hands gently stroked her hip and the other caressed the hand over his heart. Her own fingers were tracing a pattern on his chest. It was only hours before they had to go do what they did best which was save the world but in their dance they reaffirmed the promise they made to face a possible end together.

_Never, never let me go_

_Never, never let me go_

* * *

_Lyrics- Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me by Mel Carter_

**A/N:** A late night conversation before the famous charge against Dick Roman. It wouldn't leave my brain after I had been listening to Mel Carter. Hope you all like.


End file.
